


snow-kissed

by imposterhuman



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Snow, except kit loses badly so he wont acknowledge it, kit hates snow, lots of kisses, lowkey snowball fight, ty loves snow, were gonna pretend that were not all emotionally scarred from livvys death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: kit and ty have some fun in the snowaka shameless fluff because these two deserve to be happy





	snow-kissed

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i know that la has had a 55 year snow drought but im pretending that that's an alternative fact for the purposes of this story

It rarely snowed in Los Angeles, something Kit was eternally grateful for. He hated snow, cold, wet, really, anything winter related. He’d probably hate it a lot more if Ty’s face didn’t light up every snowstorm. His smiles were rare enough that Kit would suffer through any amount of snow (and subsequent misery) just to get one out of him. 

The night before, there had been a blizzard, so the grounds around the Institute were covered in a foot snow. Just the  _ thought  _ of that much snow had Kit shivering. He and the cold were not good friends.

Unfortunately, Ty had been begging Kit to come outside with him since early morning, and Kit just couldn’t refuse his (unfairly) adorable face. So he grudgingly buttoned himself up in several layers, grumbling all the while about  _ stupid snow and it's stupid cold temperature _ while Ty vibrated with excitement near the door. 

So there they were, a study in opposites. Kit was blond, golden, and miserable in the cold. He was buttoned up in two jackets (his and Ty’s; the other boy had forced him to take it when he saw Kit’s shivers), a warm pair of gloves, and a thick scarf (also Ty’s; he said he didn’t need it). He stood next to Ty, whose unruly black hair stood out starkly against the snow where his pale skin blended in, a huge smile on his face. He wasn’t wearing a coat or a scarf, a pair of thin gloves being his only defense from the cold.

“Ty!” Kit called after the taller boy, who had run ahead through the snow. “You’re not even wearing a coat- goddamn it, don’t climb the tree- Ty!” Kit followed him to the base of the tree.

Ty stuck his tongue out at Kit from a branch ten feet above him. He sat with his feet dangling precariously, though Kit knew that Ty was too coordinated to ever fall out of a tree. Kit stood directly below him though, just in case. Ty got a funny look on this face. Then, smiling innocently, he pushed a mound of snow onto Kit’s head. “Oops?” he said with a laugh. 

Kit screeched (though he’d vehemently deny it later) when the snow got in his jackets. “I’ll get you for that, Tiberius,” he said grimly, scooping up snow for a snowball. 

Ty shook his head, already finding flaws with Kit’s plan. “That won’t work,” he muttered softly.

Kit clumsily threw the snowball. It missed Ty and fell right back down onto Kit’s face. “Fuck! Shit!” Kit cursed while Ty laughed at him. 

“You didn’t honestly expect that to work, did you?” Ty mocked. “Here, I’ll show you how to do it.” He flung more snow at Kit, who had just managed to shake all of the snow out of his hair. Kit, expecting that kind of response, nimbly jumped out of the way. Sensing his disadvantage, he too climbed the tree, settling on a branch right near Ty.

“Truce?” he asked lamely, nose red from the cold. “You did kinda beat me, so I’m calling a truce so I don’t have to admit defeat. Which- shit, I just did.” 

Ty giggled. “Truce accepted.” He scooted over on his branch, making room for Kit next to him. The shorter boy crossed to his branch and snuggled up next to Ty, soaking in his warmth.

“How the hell are you so hot?” Kit asked, before realizing his mistake. “Um,” he spluttered, face red. “I mean… I meant warm! I meant how are you so  _ warm  _ because it’s freezing out! Not hot, ha, I mean, you are hot, but that’s not what I meant. Um.. shit, I’m gonna stop rambling now. Sorry.” Kit buried his face in Ty’s side to hide his embarrassment. 

Ty took a moment to plan out what he was going to say in his head. He didn’t want to screw this up. “You’re hot too, Kit,” he said with a wink. Inside, he celebrated being able to do that without a stutter. 

Kit blushed harder when he realized what Ty had said. Then, as he was thinking up a (very eloquent) response, the worst case scenario happened. 

He fell out of the tree, landing hard on his back in the snow.

“Kit!” Ty called, scrambling down the tree like a squirrel. “Are you okay?”

Kit groaned. “Leave me here to fester in my embarrassment, Ty,” he said, turning to be face down in the snow. Ty clucked his tongue and turned Kit over.

“I can’t believe you thought falling out of a tree was an appropriate response to being called hot,” Ty muttered, fussing over Kit, brushing snow out of his hair and off of his face.

“This might be a little forward,” Kit started, red faced. “But, can I kiss you?”

Ty didn’t answer, electing instead to lean forward and press his warm lips against Kit’s cold ones. It was a soft, sweet kiss that nevertheless left Kit breathless (though, that might have been a side effect to falling ten feet out of a tree).

Then Kit sneezed. It was a small sneeze, akin to the sneeze of a kitten, but it sent Ty into gales of laughter and left Kit grumbling about the cold. 

“Here,” said Ty, still laughing as he stood to try to pull Kit up to his feet. “Let’s go back inside so you can warm up.”

Instead of letting himself be lifted, Kit pulled the taller boy down on top of him, kissing him soundly on the lips. Then he pulled away, leaving Ty dazed and smiling. 

“Last one to the Institute is a rotten egg!” Kit shouted, shooting up and running towards the building. 

“Why would being second make you an egg? Or rotten?” Ty asked, easily sprinting ahead of Kit, smiling all the while.

“It’s an expression, it means you lose.” Kit wheezed, trying in vain to keep up with Ty.

“Well, then,” Ty said with a smirk, walking in to the Institute. “You’re a rotten egg.”

Kit started protesting. “I have decided that was an unfair race and hence crown myself the victor and you the rotten egg.”

Ty shut him up with a kiss. “I think I like this whole kissing business,” he said with a smile.

“Good,” Kit whispered, slightly out of breath. “Because I hope we’ll be doing a lot more of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked!
> 
> have a lovely day!


End file.
